Don't Take The Girl
by LiveLoveLaughMusic12
Summary: Just please don't take the girl. A back story to Cinderella. Naitlyn one-shot.


**So you've seen my one-shot Cinderella right? This is like, a back story of what happened to Caitlyn also based on a song. Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw, another sad and beautiful song.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Aw, come on Dad!" A young eight year old boy with wild curly brown hair and light brown eyes yelled at his father as he stood near the street next his father's truck. he held fishing equipment in one hand and a bucket of worms in the other.

His father laughed and began to walk when suddenly a young little girl with indescribable green eyes and curly honey brown hair. "Hey, Uncle Paul!" She yelled loudly with her smooth as frosting voice. "Hello there, Lynn." That was his nickname for her of course.

"Well, my daddy left for a business trip and forgot to take me fishing, so..." She trailed off, nodding at the little boy's fishing pole as she held up her own. Paul looked at his son who frowned and stomped his foot. "Son, we can't leave her behind." Nate, the little boy, huffed.

"Take Andy Thompson, Take Barron Keaton. Even take my best friend Shane. Take any kid on this block except her! Come on, Dad!" The little girl, Caitlyn, looked hurt and upset. "I'm a real good fisher!" She tried to convince Nate. He scrunched up his nose and his father grinned.

"Nate, I gotta. Besides, you might like her." He glared at the little girl who squealed and jumped in the truck.

"Please don't take the girl." He murmured, jumping in after.

Ten years down the road, they were walking back from his concert. "Nate, that song was so adorable. What is it called again?" Caitlyn asked as they walked along the sidewalk. "Black Keys(HINT, HINT.). Yeah, it's my personal favorite." He looked at her and she gave her a smile. "Nate, dance with me?" She asked timidly, a tone he's never heard from her.

He chuckled and sheepishly smiled. "I don't know how to." She giggled and gripped his sweaty hands. "I'll teach you my absolute favorite; The Waltz." She swayed and spinned and he followed her, both having Black Keys in their minds as the music.

"Good, good. You're getting go-" A stranger walked up to them, gripping Caitlyn's arm dangerously tight. "Listen, do what I want and she won't get hurt." Her green eyes sparked with shock and he did the only thing that came to mind.

He pulled out his wallet, throwing all of money at the robber. "Take everything you want, if you want you can even take my credit cards. Just don't hurt her." He said, biting his lip.

The stranger looked at Nate in suspicion. "No,, you'll cancel the credit cards. I'll just take the money." He shoved Caitlyn toward Nate and ran off down the sidewalk. Nate sighed in relief and took Caitlyn's arm much more gently than the robber. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and looked at him, smiling slightly. "That was awfully brave of you, Nate." He looked up at her and soon, she kissed him. He slowly let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Five years later, she sat down on the dining room chair and sighed, rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Nate, what are you doing?" He looked up from the dishes he was scrubbing carefully and grinned. "Doing chores."

"Aw, babe!" Her enormous stomach jolted and her playful grin turned into a frown. "Nate, it's coming." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What, is that like a scary movie or something?" He questioned, frowning.

She smacked her forehead. "You idiot, the baby's coming!" She yelled at Nate.

A cup slipped from his hand, smashing into the floor. "What?! Oh god, oh god!" He yelled, obviously going into a panic attack. "Get the car!" She yelled, getting up. He nodded vigorously, helping out to the car and speeding off toward the hospital.

"Nate, slow down!" She hissed, trying to control her breathing. "I'm sorry!" He yelled in defense and she rolled her eyes. They arrived at the hospital and he got out, helping Caitlyn out soon after. They walked swiftly into the hospital.

Soon, he was sitting in the waiting room with a nervous look planted on his face.

He tapped his foot to the beat of Black Keys as he waited and soon the door to her room opened up. He ran over to see the doctor looking less than happy.

"Listen, son, I don't want to upset you but...Um, the baby's fine. it's a baby girl, by the way." Nate smiled but the news he was going to be given was gonna break his heart. "But Caitlyn's not gonna make it. I'll let you say goodbye before she's gone." He gestured toward the door and Nate gulped, walking in. He looked around and settled his eyes on a weak Caitlyn with a baby in a pink blanket.

"Nate, she's beautiful. Such a shame she doesn't have your eyes." She weakly whispered. "What's her name?" he asked, his eyes covered with hot tears.

"Angela Maria Greene, our little darlin'." Caitlyn's smile was replaced with a frown and her eyes closed slowly. A nurse sadly took away the baby and gave Nate an sympathetic glance before leaving the room. Nate's tears left his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"God, please don't let her leave me," He paused and sniffled. "Take my air that I breathe, take my life. Take me right now, but God?" He paused once again and let out a sob. "Please, just please, don't take the girl.

He wiped his tears and got up, taking Caitlyn's already cold hand. "I love you." He planted a kiss on her hand before walking out the room. He walked over to the baby's room(Don't really know what it's called. :/) and looked at her crib who his little darling and smiled.

It really wasn't a shame she didn't have his eyes.

___  
**Again, made me cry. It looks all squished together to me. At first, Cinderella was Shane but I didn't think he could handle the timid and quiet father role so I gave it to Nate. :)**

**I hope you got all the hints. The waltz, the Black Keys song(which is my favorite from LVATT.) and the green eyes. I didn't include Mitchie or Shane because I really wanted to create this fast. But hey, I included them in Cinderella.**

**So did you love it, hate it? Please tell. :D**


End file.
